Historically individuals have traveled with varying types of luggage and accessories. Over the years luggage has evolved for functional, design, and even regulatory reasons. For example, the Federal Aviation Authority (“FAA”) and the Transportation Security Administration (“TSA”) have promulgated luggage and accessory regulations concerning battery types, sizes, and security locks. Notably, spare lithium batteries (both lithium metal and lithium ion/polymer) may be prohibited in checked baggage. As luggage evolves to meet the growing needs of an increasingly mobile world, consumers are faced with tough choices of convenience and regulatory compliance. For example, smart phones, tablets, PDA's, laptops, and other portable equipment requiring charging may be difficult to travel with let alone maintain in a charged state. While batteries are not generally required to be removed from these devices it is important to note that spare batteries may not be allowed in luggage compartments in certain situations. Lithium batteries may not be allowed in checked luggage because a fire involving the lithium battery may involve an extreme amount of heat. Since checked baggage is inaccessible during flight, it would not be possible to intervene in the event that a fire suppression system malfunctioned.
Presently consumers may require a convenient way to travel with a spare high capacity battery, such as a lithium battery, that may be used to charge portable electronic devices. Furthermore, any battery that may be included will need to be FAA and TSA compliant. This disclosure may provide a solution to competing interests facing travelers and the shortcomings of existing luggage.